


gift for awesomedig

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is a stucky secret santa gift for awesomedig on tumblr/ digthewriter here on ao3one of your requests was the coffeeshop au, so here it is, with vet barista Bucky and art teacher Steve, who happens to visit the café a little to often to be coincidence :DI hope you will like it!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: Stucky Secret Santa 2019





	gift for awesomedig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



  
[here it is as a link as well](https://postimg.cc/KR4pfXC1)


End file.
